powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosei Jet
Gosei Jet is a specialized Mechazord with four Zords as heads. The lead Zord and its Mechazord are very similar to the Gosei Dragon Mechazord and represents Megaforce Red. The other four Zord heads represent the four other Mega Rangers. Overview The rangers summon the Gosei Jet inserting in their Gosei Morpher the "Gosei Wonder" Power Card. They say "Gosei Jet, Activate" and the Morpher calls out "Summon Zords". In this form, it is able to fly. History The Gosei Jet was brought forth by the Mega Rangers to save the train. Later it was used to fight against Metal Alice together with the Gosei Grand Megazord. Zords Gosei Bird Zord The "Gosei Wonder" Power Card summons the Bird Zord, an eagle-themed Zord that resembles the Gosei Dragon Mechazord and comprises the body of Gosei Jet, and then the upper body and head of Gosei Jet Megazord as well as the axe. Turbo Mode The Zordbuilder system adds an extra mode called "Turbo Mode". The head turns into a jet like cockpit, and the wings are moved in a diagonal way. Birdheadder.jpg|Bird Zord Gosei Bird..jpg Rhino Beetle Zord The "Gosei Wonder" Power Card summons the Rhino Beetle Zord, a Japanese rhinoceros beetle themed-Zord. It can combine with the Gosei Phoenix Mechazord's body. It's the Gosei Jet Megazord's left arm. Kabuto Beetle Header.jpg|Rhino Beetle Zord Goseikabuto.jpg Crocodile Zord The "Gosei Wonder" Power Card summons the Crocodile Zord, a crocodile themed-Zord. It can combine with the Gosei Snake Mechazord's body. It's the Gosei Jet Megazord's waist, right leg, and upper left leg. Crocodile header.jpg|Cocodrile Zord Goseicrocodile.jpg Elephant Zord The "Gosei Wonder" Power Card summons the Elephant Zord, an elephant themed-Zord. It can combine with the Gosei Tiger Mechazord's body. It's the Gosei Jet Megazord's lower left leg. Elpephant header.jpg|Elephant Zord Goseielephant.jpg Dolphin Zord The "Gosei Wonder" Power Card summons the Dolphin Zord, a dolphin themed-Zord. It can combine with the Gosei Shark Mechazord's body. It's the Gosei Jet Megazord's right arm. Dolphin Header.jpg|Dolphin Zord Goseidolphin.jpg Gosei Jet Megazord With the "Wonder Gosei Great" card, the Gosei Jet can transform into the Gosei Jet Megazord. It is the combination of four Mechazord bodies (sans Zords) with the Zords that comprise the Gosei Jet. When combined the Rangers teleport to a central cockpit with a purple light. It wields an axe as its weapon, fashioned out of Gosei Jet's tail. Gosei Jet Megazord's final attack is the Jet Strike, that involves launching the primary Zord (Bird Zord) at the target with the axe in its beak, spinning rapidly on its side as it does so. normal_17-258.jpg|Cockpit Notes *The name Gosei Jet and Gosei Jet Megazord was first seen on series one of the Power Rangers Action Card Game cards. **KMart listed the Gosei Jet as Gosei Wonder, and the full form as Gosei Wonder Megazord. However, no package photos were previewed. *The Bandai website photo files of the Gosei Jet Megazord form were initially labeled as Wonder Megazord. * It only appears in one episode, which is one less appearance than it's Sentai counterpart. Appearances * Power Rangers Megaforce **Episode 17: Staying on Track See Also References Category:Dolphin Zords Category:Elephant Zords Category:Beetle Zords Category:Bird Zords Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:Auxillary Zords